bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Himuro Kyousuke
| birthday = September 11 | age = | gender = Male | height = 189 cm (6'2½") | weight = 86 kg (189 lbs.) | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = 6th Division Captain | previous occupation = 6th Division Lieutenant | team = 6th Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Sōritsu Kuchiki | base of operations = 6th Division Barracks, Seireitei | marital status = Single | education = | family = None | clan(s) = Kyousuke clan | status = Inactive | shikai = Fukkireru Raikō | bankai = Not Revealed }} Himuro Kyousuke (氷室 京介, Kyousuke Himuro) was the first Lieutenant of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Sōritsu Kuchiki. He would later become the Captain of the 6th Division with as his Lieutenant. He was later revealed to be one of the many disguises of Averian; believed to be the first . Character outline Himuro was tall and lean with long black-colored hair he usually kept tied up in a single ponytail. He was noted for his differing sense of dress; instead of the traditional black he wore a dark green, even as a Captain. Towards his men he was kind but firm but Sōritsu noted he had a darker side beneath what could be seen on the surface; something he found intimidating. Averian would later note the Himuro disguise made him sick to his stomach. History Synopsis Powers and abilities : Himuro was noted for the strength of his reiatsu, though it was not on the same level as the strongest Captains. Even as a Lieutenant he was noted for his superior spiritual power which tended to make others feel chilled to the bone. The Himuro disguise could only use so much spiritual power however, but even then Averian was capable of standing against the combined strength of Bankai-wielding Jiro Kazuki and Sousetsu Shiba without succumbing to their power. Zanjutsu Master: Himuro was a remarkable swordsmen and one of a select few capable of engaging Sōritsu in his prime for extended periods, indicating his level of mastery. Averian would note that he learned much through the Himuro disguise, especially in regards to the Zanjutsu skills of the Shinigami. He was capable of engaging both Jiro and Sousetsu; two of the greatest swordsmen of their time, alone, for an extended duration. Enhanced Speed: As Himuro Averian assured his contemporaries that he had no skill in Shunpo, though he maintained he was at least knowledgeable on most forms of Hohō. His base speed was sufficiently high to the point that he could keep up with and react to the movements of his generations Captains. A remarkable feat considering once such was Anika Shihōin, who was the first Flash Goddess. Zanpakutō Fukkireru Raikō (吹っ切れる雷光, Unbound Lightning or To Become Unbound by Lightning). Himuro's Zanpakutō was a careful combination of stolen abilities and a sword that mimicked his own spiritual signature enough to pass as a Zanpakutō. It took the form of a with a silver hilt encrusted with onyx gems, with free hanging tassels at the base. He commonly secured it from his ōbi in the traditional style. *' :' Himuro released his Zanpakutō with the command "Torn Asunder" (四分五裂, Shibungoretsu). Fukkireru Raikō was shrouded in spiritual lightning from tip to tassel, appearing like one flowing bolt of lightning. :Shikai Special Ability: Fukkireru Raikō was held up as the strongest lightning Zanpakutō in history, even though it was not a Zanpakutō at all. Its power when fully released was enough to stand against the Bankai of two Captain-level Shinigami. In battle Himuro was known to direct the lightning shrouding his blade almost like a whip, not only lashing his foe from a distance, but wholly destroying them in close-quarters when they tried to retreat. Jiro remarked that the power of Fukkireru Raikō was monstrously overwhelming. *' :' Not revealed. Behind the Scenes References & notes